


Once More for Regret

by 3988Akasha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Spit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret rendezvous in Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More for Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sjpheartshim who requested finger!porn...and also told me it was my turn to provide said finger!porn. So, here it is, finger!porn.

Usually, Michael's fingers would take their time tracing the lines of James' body, memorizing them. Secretly, or perhaps not considering how frequently Michael teased James until he trembled, Michael's fingers were James' favorite attribute, and there were a good number from which to choose. Now, his fingers were wrapped tightly around James' as Michael pulled them through Oxford's familiar streets. They'd not been back here since filming; James smiled fondly as memories flooded through him. He and Michael sneaking off between set changes to engage in a quick bit of whatever they felt they could get away with, mostly it was just fevered kissing which left them both painfully hard and unsatisfied, which led to intense sex once they wrapped for the day. But even then, Michael would take his time, working James over with sinful fingers.

Now, they raced through the streets, the street lamps illuminating patches of pavement, casting shadows on others. James felt anticipation tighten in his belly where it had been steadily growing since he'd received Michael's text earlier that day. On the right side of Broad Street, they passed the closed Museum of the History of Science, and Blackwell's on the right. Michael continued to tug James along, turning right onto Castle Street, placing the Bodleian to their right and Hertford College to their left. It'd been a natural place to film, the Bridge of Sighs replica a recognizable and striking landmark.

Michael tugged him towards a familiar door; James looked up at Michael who smirked down at him. Amazed, James vowed not to ask how Michael'd managed to get a key to the door, he figured he really _didn't_ want to know. Instead, he simply smiled back as Michael pulled him through the door. It closed behind them softly, the stairwell dimly lit and empty. Michael pulled James closer to him, maneuvering them both into the corner before sandwiching James between his body and the wall. James gasped and his eyes flew wide open as he felt Michael's erection press against his thigh. Michael couldn't seriously be thinking…

Michael's lips crashing against his own derailed James' thought, clearly that's _exactly_ what Michael was thinking. Against what was left of his better judgment, James returned the kiss, rubbing his own erection against Michael. Michael's hands trailed up James' body until they fisted in James' hair, tilting his head back slightly. James felt Michael's lips trail up his neck, James' hands fisted the hem of Michael's shirt.

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, James," Michael whispered against his ear.

Michael nipped James' ear before sucking it into his mouth.

"I'm going to sear the imprint of my fingers inside you, mark you like no one else ever will; the mark a memory you'll carry with you," Michael paused and ground his hips down on James, "wherever you go."

James couldn't speak, couldn't respond, he nodded helplessly as his body trembled. He refused to think about the last part of Michael's statement, refused to acknowledge the truth, the pain in what that meant for both of them. He had the entire trip back to "wherever you go" to think about it.

Michael's hands were at his zipper, fingers carefully _not_ touching him and James fought down the cry of frustration that lingered on the tip of his tongue. He knew Michael was going to drag this out as long as possible, might even make James beg before he let James find release…James smiled at the thought.

James fully erect dick fell into Michael's hand. With his thumb, Michael smeared the precome around the head of James' dick. James' head fell back against the wall, his eyes fluttered closed; Michael's hands were made of magic, dark magic.

"Watch me, James."

His eyes snapped open and James watched Michael bring his thumb up to his mouth before sucking the it into the warmth of his mouth, making sucking noises as he tasted James' flavor.

"I love the way you taste, James. Always have."

James licked his lips and Michael's eyes darkened even more, which James didn't think was possible, but it made him shudder.

"Here," Michael said, offering James his index and middle fingers, "feel them in your mouth before you feel them in your ass."

Eagerly, James sucked the digits into his mouth. He traced the space between Michael's fingers with his tongue, feeling the smooth skin against the top of his tongue. He pressed Michael's fingers to the roof of his mouth, massaging the underside of Michael's fingers with his tongue. When he felt Michael begin to pull his fingers away, James closed his jaw a bit, his teeth scraping lightly against Michael's fingers as he pulled them slowly from the warmth of James' mouth.

Michael used his other hand to shove James' trousers down.

"Turn around, brace your arms on the wall."

James did as he was told, enjoying the way Michael's roughened voice fell against his skin. Then he felt one of Michael's fingers at his hole. James' head fell forward as he felt Michael slowly push a finger into him. It'd been a long time and he was tight, the press of Michael's finger burned, but it was a good, exquisite kind of burn. Michael's other hand was warm and possessive on his hip, grounding him. James felt the full length of Michael's finger in his ass, felt the way it stretched him. Slowly, Michael pulled his finger out before pushing back in, this time with two fingers. James hissed as the burn increased, and forced his body to relax.

He felt Michael's lips at the base of his spine pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to the skin there as his fingers continued to move slowly in and out of James' body. Soon, the burn faded away as Michael's fingers curled and brushed against his prostate. It was a slow torture, Michael's pace frustratingly steady, unlike James' ragged breathing. He tried to push back against Michael's fingers, tried to increase the pace, but Michael brought his hand back to James' hip, holding him steady.

James bit back a curse when he heard Michael's laughter. Bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

After what felt like an eternity, Michael increased his speed, his fingers sliding quickly in and out of James' body. James felt precome leak steadily from his dick.

"Don't come yet, James. You're going to come in my mouth so you know I have a part of you with me wherever you go."

James moaned, loving to hear the filthy things Michael whispered. He'd always found Michael's filthy bedroom talk incredibly arousing, but being here in the middle of the stairwell in a populated Oxford College heightened everything he was feeling. Knowing anyone could wander by and see them, know exactly what they were doing…

"Turn around," Michael commanded as he pulled his fingers from James' body.

On unsteady legs, James turned, Michael's hands helping to steady him. Michael's mouth descended on James' once again. The kiss demanding, invading, claiming. James' hands fluttered uselessly somewhere around Michael's shoulders. Michael tore away from James' mouth before sliding smoothly to his knees at James' feet. James' breath caught in his throat as he saw the look on Michael's face as he looked up at James. He kept eye contact as he took James' dick in his mouth. Michael ran his tongue along the vein at the base of James' dick before he began to move up and down his dick. He was close and knowing Michael was on his knees for him wasn't helping. Michael hallowed his mouth and hummed; James lost it, his come shooting down Michael's throat. Michael slid his mouth of James' dick with a wet sound. James' head rested against the wall, his eyes closed as he fought to gain control of his breathing.

Michael's hands held James' hips as his lips ghosted over the sensitized skin above his dick. Surprised, James hissed when he felt Michael sucking the skin in the hallow of his hipbone into his mouth. He wanted to tell Michael to stop, not to leave a mark, but the words died on his lips. When Michael was done marking him, James felt him pull James' trousers back up before carefully putting them to rights.

"Come on," Michael whispered, taking James' hand in his, "No reason to tempt our luck anymore."

Later, when James sat on the back step of his flat, cigarette between his lips, he realized that had been goodbye. Michael's mark on his hip the final memory he'd have of the other man. It burned when he thought about it, when he made excuses to keep his trousers on around his wife, choosing to shower alone. There was an emotion he felt when he remembered their hurried encounter in Oxford, when he thought back to their stolen moments together during filming, an emotion he knew, but didn’t acknowledge, wanting to keep his relationship with Michael as pure as possible. When his wife's shadow fell over him, the unnamed emotion crept up on him, whispering in his ear…regret.

**~FIN~**  


End file.
